


Diferente Umbrella Academy, mismo apocalipsis

by Kirara_MagicalGirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara_MagicalGirl/pseuds/Kirara_MagicalGirl
Summary: En la duodécima hora del primer día de octubre de 1989, cuarenta y tres mujeres del mundo dieron a luz, esto no hubiese sido raro de no ser debido a que ninguna de ellas había  dado síntomas de haber estado embarazada al inicio del día, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, multimillonario excéntrico y aventurero decidió localizar y adoptar a la mayor cantidad posible de esos niños. De los cuales solamente logró conseguir 7.Estos niños fueron conocidos más tarde como la Umbrella Academy.OAquel universo donde Hargreeves nunca adopto a Allison, Ben ni a Vanya. Vanya realmente es una chica normal sin superpoderes, pero sigue siendo la persona más dulce e inocente que Klaus pudo conocer, solo que para su desgracia ella siempre logra meterse en problemas. En este mundo Ben nunca murió.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves & Lila Pitts
Kudos: 9





	Diferente Umbrella Academy, mismo apocalipsis

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU, realmente difiere mucho del canon, empezando por el hecho de que Vanya no tiene poderes y nunca fue adoptada por Hargreeves, de igual manera Ben al no ser adoptado por Hargreeves pudo convertirse en un gran médico y nunca fue obligado a usar sus poderes, al igual que Allison.
> 
> Espero este fic sea de su agrado

-Por favor no te mueras, por favor no te mueras….

Era lo único que la pobre Vanya era capaz de articular en forma de susurros desesperados mientras que corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del hospital donde ya llevaba más de 3 años trabajando, y si bien era cierto de que para este punto ya debería de tener mejor controladas sus emociones para no actuar como una simple pasante era casi imposible para ella mantener bajo control sus emociones cada vez que le avisaban los paramédicos de otras ambulancias que se dirigían al hospital porque Klaus sufrió de una sobredosis.

Incluso si esto parecía ser una especie de rutina para ellos, aún podía sentir como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho,mientras que por su mente pasaban mil y un escenarios cada vez más aterradores acerca de la posibilidad de que Klaus no saliese con vida.Aunque por el lado contrario cada vez que a Vanya le tocaba desvelarse cuidando a Klaus , podía notar que el era un superviviente, sin importar que el siempre despertaba y hacía algún chiste de mal gusto con tal de verla relajarse.

De cualquier manera sin importar cuánto se lo dificulta, ella prefería estar cerca cuando trajeran a Klaus al hospital de nueva cuenta, desde la primera vez que hablaron se le hizo fácil conectar con Klaus ya que él siempre que ingresaba al hospital por cuestiones de una sobredosis trataba de hacer más llevadero su turno, ya fuese haciéndole bromas a Ben o simplemente cuidando de ella como si fuese una especie de hermana para el. Lo que Vanya no tenía planeado es que tuvieran que interrumpir su descanso y el de Ben para atender de nueva cuenta a Klaus, por mucho que ella y Ben adoraran a Klaus no tenían intenciones de seguir viéndolo lastimándose de esta manera.

Cuando por fin llegaron Ben y Vanya a la entrada de las ambulancias los dos se miran con preocupación, sin atreverse a decir nada, justo en el momento en que Vanya ve llegar la ambulancia se dirige en automático a la puerta y le susurra a Ben:

-¿Crees que esta sea la vez en la que de verdad aprenda la lección?

Al salir por la puerta el ruido de sus pies contra el asfalto y el sonido de las ambulancias son lo único que puede mantener a Vanya en el momento que está viviendo, Ben al ver como se frunce levemente el gesto de Vanya al ver a la ambulancia trata de calmar sus nervios diciéndole:

-Tranquila, si hay algo que admirar de Klaus es su capacidad para resistir, aunque dudo que deje de visitarnos de su peculiar forma.

Una vez que abren las puertas de la ambulancia lo primero que pueden distinguir es aquel abrigo negro que según Ben era algo que combinaba a la perfección con este estilo gotico/alternativo que Klaus parecía traer, ante la visión de aquel pesado abrigo Vanya no puede hacer más que sonreír levemente de ver que llegaron a tiempo, por lo que sonríe levemente a Leonard y le pregunta lo más calmada que puede parecer en esos momentos:

-¿Cómo está?

Mientras que caminan de nueva cuenta al hospital para realizar el alta, el ambiente se empieza a sentir más pesado de lo usual,por lo que ya no hay manera de negar el hecho que esta es una visión un tanto deprimente, ya que para Vanya no hay nadie más alegre y dulce que Klaus, por lo que es Ben quien debe ingeniárselas para actuar de manera adulta ante la situación, lo que logra generar una especie de consuelo para Vanya en estas situaciones, ver a Klaus con una mascarilla de oxígeno siempre provoca una sensación fría en el estómago de Vanya y por lo que alcanza a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo también incómoda en gran medida a Ben el cual se acerca a Klaus para poder checar sus signos vitales, mucho antes de que Leonard pueda abrir la boca para decir algo, para alivio de todos Klaus exhala de golpe y se levanta de golpe para quedar sentado en la camilla, una vez sentado se estira antes de quitarse la mascarilla para pasarsela a Ben, el cual mira a Klaus con el ceño fruncido mientras que este ríe como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer la travesura más grande de la historia y sonríe como si no hubiese perdido la respiración hace unos segundos.

-Uff, eso fue algo intenso, ¿no crees?

Choca los cinco con Leonard, el cual suspira aliviado y medio divertido, una vez que Klaus empieza a ubicarse un poco más mira a Ben con lágrimas en los ojos y le dice en un tono de broma:

-Ey, Bennie hace mucho que no nos veíamos…..¿Querías unirte a la fiesta?

Mientras tanto Vanya aprovecha y le agradece a Leonard por traer lo más pronto posible a Klaus, una vez que Leonard se fue Vanya se acerca a Klaus y le toca el hombro suavemente antes de empezar con los análisis de rutina como es el checar la respuesta de sus ojos ante la luz:

-¿Cómo te sientes Klaus?,¿Te duele algo?

Antes de que pueda contestar nada pueden escuchar a través de la televisión una noticia que pareció robarle la capacidad del habla a Klaus, cosa que era extraña porque él siempre parecía tener una respuesta para todo, y que además de eso fue capaz de dejarlo completamente pálido y en shock.

-Hace instantes la policía confirmó el trágico deceso de Reginald Hargreeves, uno de los multimillonarios más excéntricos del mundo, conocido fundador de The Umbrella Academy…-

No se necesitaba ser un genio para conectar los puntos, Vanya y Ben suponían que Klaus debía guardar cierto parentesco con el hombre debido a la rapidez con la que Klaus entró en shock mientras que no dejaba de decir cosas del estilo:

-¿Quién lo diría?, el viejo si era mortal después de todo…...El viejo acaba de morir  
Al verlo tan alterado Vanya y Ben toman suavemente a Klaus por los hombros y le ayudan a pararse, una vez que están fuera del hospital y ya están dentro del coche de Ben, Vanya mira con mucho detenimiento a Klaus pensando en opciones para proceder,por un lado es obvio que no pueden dejar a Klaus solo,pero por otro lado no saben dónde vive Klaus. Sin más alternativas por el momento se dirigen a una cafetería mientras que Klaus le comenta a Ben y Vanya sus teorías acerca de por qué un alien que era aterrador y casi invencible murió de la nada, mientras que Ben trata de hacer entrar en razón a Klaus, Vanya opta por preguntarle a Klaus si de verdad se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para ir a un funeral.Vanya se sintió completamente pequeña todo el camino a la mansión y esa sensación de empequeñecimiento empeoro una vez que estuvieron frente a las rejas de aquella casa.

Una vez afuera de la casa Vanya abrazó fuertemente a Klaus y le ofreció asilo en su casa en caso de que lo necesitará, por su parte Ben solamente lo abrazó y le pidió que se cuidará antes de dejarlo entrar y de llevar a Vanya a su casa. En medio del camino a casa de Vanya, esta decidió bajar el volumen de la música mientras que dejando salir a flote las preocupaciones de la última hora le dice a Ben.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?,no se veía muy bien

Ben suspira cansado antes de detener el coche enfrente de la casa de Vanya, tomó suavemente la mano de Vanya entre las suyas y trato de sonreírle despreocupadamente antes de decirle:

-No podemos solucionar lo que sea que le pase a Klaus, y aunque me gustaría poder hacer más por él esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer Vanya, aunque odio tanto como tu el pretender que no estamos preocupados por Klaus cada vez que mezcla esas porquerías que él toma no podemos hacer mucho si él se niega a rehabilitarse

Vanya besa su mejilla y antes de bajarse le dice a Ben:

-Voy a esperarlo despierta, cualquier cosa te aviso, gracias por apoyarme


End file.
